


回家

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Relationships: Julius Novachrono & William Vangeance, 尤里威廉
Kudos: 1





	回家

“魔法骑士大人，您能带我回家吗？”

威廉转头看向身后拉住自己斗篷一角的小男孩，大概五六岁，一副快要哭了的样子扁着嘴看着自己。异样让周围人的视线投向了这边又纷纷面露嫌弃窃窃私语了起来。这不是王贵界的孩子。平民的服饰上粘着不少尘土，让本就灰扑扑的衣服显得更加脏了。

“快放开凡强斯大人的斗篷！”  
“没事的，桑德拉。”

威廉抬手制止了桑德拉，转过身面向开始抽噎的孩子，“怎么了？迷路了吗？”小男孩用袖口胡乱擦着眼泪点了点头。威廉看了他片刻，伸手轻轻搭上了他的肩膀，小男孩抬起的泪眼正对上温和的笑容，“没关系，我送你回去。”

“这点小事不需要凡强斯大人亲自来做，请交给我们吧。”刚刚一同进行演练的团员们还跟在威廉的身后，不少人对桑德拉的话也表示赞同。

“大家训练也辛苦了，你们就先回去好好休息吧，难得的让我来做这点小事吧。”桑德拉没有反驳，自家团长说要做的事情就一定会去做，这也是他尊敬他的一点。虽然并不是那么乐意，但还是只得行礼别过，跟其他团员们一起先行返回基地了。

威廉握住男孩抓住自己斗篷的手牵着，带着他沿着街道向南又转进了人迹罕至的小巷。小男孩跟着威廉走了一段，却发现他走的方向完全是朝着王城而去，意识到了什么，只得缓缓开口轻声道，“我家不在这个方向……”

“我知道，但是现在是您工作的时间，再不回去马尔克斯要生气了。”威廉停住了脚步侧首看向牵着的男孩，一本正经的表情却有隐隐约约的笑意从眼神里流露出来。“果然暴露了啊……”男孩有些尴尬的抬手挠了挠后脑勺，从他在自己装哭的时候盯着自己开始，也许就已经暴露了。既然被发现了也就只好变回去了，身周的魔力流动扭转，解除了变身魔法的尤里乌斯恢复了魔法帝的姿态，却还是一脸与小孩子无异的表情，“真遗憾，我还想多玩…多体察一会民情的。”

“马尔克斯已经跟我联络过了，碰见您就得让您赶紧回去才行，用他的原话，像山一样高了。”威廉看着一副惋惜神情的尤里乌斯，内心也着实无奈却难掩笑意，自己最敬爱的尤里乌斯大人在人前庄重沉稳，但其实却是成为了魔法帝也依然是童心未泯的42岁中年人。看着尤里乌斯惋惜难过的表情，威廉感到了一丝不忍心，但是在工作和尤里乌斯中间，即使有些不忍心，也还是得选择带他回去。

“我会回去的，再一会会不可以吗？”标准的孩子台词。如果尤里乌斯有兔子耳朵，此刻一定耷拉着连同亮晶晶的眼神一同可怜又可爱地看着威廉。威廉当然吃这一套，要是在工作以外的事情上，恐怕威廉早就让步了。

“尤里乌斯大人，您是三叶草王国的魔法帝，是全国人民的目标与憧憬，更是国家的守护者。我理解您工作很辛苦，但是您的工作关系到了国家的运营甚至国民的安危……”威廉的说教开始了，即使不会很长但这依然是连夜见都会极力避免的情况。尤里乌斯也不是第一次体验了，但是与夜见不一样的是他知道如何让威廉停下，而且他也并不讨厌这一点。

尤里乌斯明白威廉对自己的关心，也明白自己的心情同样也会牵动威廉。在工作和自己的任性里选择，他很清楚威廉会选择什么，也知道他做出这样的决定会有多少愧疚。而身为年长者的自己不该让他为自己做这样的选择才对。尤里乌斯看着面前一段时间没见的人，眼神逐渐温柔起来。他其实只是想他了。

“尤里乌斯大人？”威廉注意到面前人的眼神，有些愣了一下。“没什么。”与方才孩子的视角不同，变回了原本姿态的尤里乌斯现在比威廉要高了，只要伸出手就可以触碰到他柔软的面颊。尤里乌斯的手掌厚实又温暖，逐渐凑近的脸让威廉噤声也有些脸红了起来。

一个沉稳而温暖的吻。敏感的唇瓣可以感知到唇上另一份与自己不同的温度，恰到好处的磨蹭轻压，喷在彼此之间湿润气息，鼻尖萦绕着的都是对方的味道。令人安心的味道。

“让你担心了呢，威廉，我这就回去了。”尤里乌斯依依不舍的松开他的唇瓣，一脸轻松的表情笑着，贴着他脸颊指腹又轻轻摸了摸，收回了手。自己的任性已经耽误了他不少时间，团长的工作也绝不比自己轻松多少。不仅见到他还得以亲吻到他已经足够充好电了，也得赶紧回去工作才是。尽管再度分离依然还是有些遗憾。

“尤里乌斯大人。”  
“嗯？”  
“我可以陪您到工作结束。”威廉轻轻地笑了，“然后一起回家吧。”


End file.
